If Warrior Cats had twitter
by Sleepstar of Shadowclan
Summary: The minds of Warrior Cats as they might be on Twitter, as they experience high drama and comedy in their clans. Updates are regular. Warning: Contains Fourth Wall breaking. Flames will be used to cook roast dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors on Twitter.

Author's note: I don't own Warrior Cats or Twitter. This fic is exteremely random.

Chapter 1: Who's who, and start of the mischief.

ThunderClan:

Fireyleader: Firestar

Sandywindy: Sandstorm

Leavesinthepool: Leafpool

TheFlyingSqurriel: Squrrielflight

SharpBrambles: Brambleclaw

BurntCinders: Cinderpelt

TheSoot: Sootfur

TheRain: Rainwhisker

TheSorrel: Sorreltail

Hollybushofthecode: Hollyleaf

Lionofthethree: Lionblaze

Theheartofcinder: Cinderheart

HoneyBerry: Honeyfern

IloveHoney: Berrynose

Snowcoveredpoppy: Poppyfrost

JayofThree: Jayfeather (Who tweets in visions)

ClawsofThorns: Thornclaw

BrightCloud: Brightheart

Thenonbeliever: Cloudtail

Thehiddenbracken:Brackenfur

TheGreycat: Greystripe

TheBlossominthetree: Blossomfall

Thebee: Bumblestripe

TheLightcat: Briarlight

TheExkittypet: Millie

TheIvyinthepools:Ivypool

Onthewingsofdoves: Dovewing

TheKits:Cherrykit and Molekit.

Dustyfur: Dustpelt

Thenursecat: Ferncloud

ShadowClan

TheBlackfootedleader: Blackstar

Rowantree: Rowanclaw

Mybrotherthedeputy: Tawnypelt

Heartofatiger: Tigerheart

Ilovethedawn: Dawnpelt

Theflamesofmedicine: Flametail

Kitsshouldn'tbewarriors:Littlecloud

RiverClan

Theleaderinthemist: Mistystar

Thereedsrubthewhiskers: Reedwhisker

Iwentoutandalligotwasatshirt: Petalfur

WindClan:

TheOnlyleader: Onestar

Ashesonmypaws: Ashfoot

Crowsonmyleaves: Crowfeather

Thenightcat: Nightcloud

Lionheather: Heathertail

Thebreezethroughthedarkforest: Breezepelt.

SkyClan

Starsonmyleaves: Leafstar

AstormcalledBilly: Billystorm

Thesharpnessoftheclaws: Sharpclaw.

The Tribe

Thenextstoneteller: Crag

Icrossthestream: Brook

Stormsinthewater: Stormfur

StarClan

Thebluecolouredstar: Bluestar

Thebrindleishere: Brindleface

Therustcolouredtail: Redtail

Thegrumpymedic: Yellowfang

Snowinthepelt: Snowfur

Snowy'sson: Whitestorm

Heartofalion: Lionheart

Lion'ssister: Goldenflower

Windwhichruns:Runningwind

Thesweetestfriend: Sweetpaw

Ihatedogs: Swiftpaw

Themossthatgrows: Mosskit

Stonesinthestream:Stonefur

Heartofoak: Oakheart

Thestarwhichiscrooked: Crookedstar

The Ancients

Roarofalion: Lion's Roar

Halfthelight: Half Moon

Thewingsonabird: Jay's Wing

Onadove: Dove's Wing

The Dark Forest

Thestripedstar: Tigerstar

IhateGreystripe: Darkstripe

IhateWarmy: Daggerstar

AmIDagger'stwin?: Brokenstar

Theclawsonme: Clawface

Theevilmapletree: Mapleshade

Outsiders

Thewingsofaraven: Ravenpaw

Barleyinafield: Barley

Notashrinkingviolet: Violet

Proudtobeaprincess:Princess

Iamcoveredinsmudges: Smudge

Iwearsocks: Socks

Thestone: Ruby

TheorangecatfromSpain: Seville

Idopuzzlesallday: Jigsaw

Snowinadrop: Snowdrop

Iliketshirts: Woody


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Cats on Twitter Chapter 1: Fake Groups, Mysterious twolegs and Arguments.

Author's Note: I do not own Warrior Cats, or Twitter. I also don't own Really Random Person's OC Daggerstar, I'm just borrowing him This chapter contains spoilers for _The Forgotten Warrior _and _The Last Hope._Really Random Person came up with the Tigerstarsmells following #Teamtigerstar bit. I, however, own the mysterious twoleg. I don't own the character who has a ? though. I don't own The Olympics.

Firestar sat down at his desk, and logged onto his Twitter account. Typing in his password, he began to type in a message for JayofThree.

After sending it to his medicine cat, he began reading some tweets that his Clan had typed.

Tigerstarsmells following #TeamTigerstar.

Dustyfur: I get it now.

Thesharpnessoftheclaws:?

Fireryleader: Okay.

Snowcoveredpoppy: Just thought you'd know, TheKits are now apprentices.

Fireryleader: How did I forget about them, Snowcoveredpoppy. They will have their apprentice Ceremonies later.

IhateWarmy: I'm going to annoy some stupid #StarClan ancestor.

?: Don't you dare annoy anyone, IhateWarmy.

Meanwhile, in StarClan.

Thebluecolouredstar: Heartofoak, there's an argument between Flyingsqurriel and JayofThree.

Heartofoak: What is it about, Thebluecolouredstar.

Thebluecolouredstar: Apparently, JayofThree had posted a chain message on Flyingsqurriel's account, something to do with some cat called Fallen Leaves, Flyingsqurriel saw it and then that's how the agrument began. It's still going.

Back in ThunderClan...

Flyingsqurriel: Why would you put something like that, JayofThree.

JayofThree: If you don't pass it on, Flyingsqurriel, then bad things will happen.

CThorvoldson: Will you both shut up Flyingsqurriel and JayofThree.

Flyingsqurriel: I don't know why I'm following a twoleg for, anyway.

Thebreezethroughthedarkforest: Because #ThunderClanarekittypets.

Lionofthethree: Shut up, Thebreezethroughthedarkforest.

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

Heartofoak: Thank StarClan that CThorvoldson have stopped Flyingsqurriel and JayofThree.

Thebluecolouredstar: There's something that's been puzzling me. What does the C in CThorvoldson stands for?

TheRain: I think the Tigerstarsmells following #Teamtigerstar is comedic.

Thebluecolouredstar: We're talking about CThorvoldson here. What does the C in their name means.

CThorvoldson: Here's a small hint. U.

Thebluecolouredleader: U?

TheRain: I think it's a puzzle of their name.

Thegrumpymedic: Prehaps, but there's an interesting scene in #SkyClan.

In a gorge far, far away...

Thesharpnessoftheclaws: I think it's brilliant what some of the other cats have put.

Starsonmyleaves: You should organise patrols Thesharpnessontheclaws.

Ilikecherriestheyredelicious: Hey, there's some kind of twoleg gathering coming up called #The Olympics.

Imcarryingsageeverywhere: Cherrytail, I don't know if you know, but there's a Gathering on tonight.

Ilikecherriestheyredelicious: Sagepaw, I know there's a Gathering on tonight.

Starsonmyleaves: I'm going to talk to Fireryleader for a bit.

Thesharpnessoftheclaws: I'm participating in a #DeputyProgramme on here.

Back in ThunderClan...

Lionofthethree: What's Fireryleader and SharpBrambles doing?

JayofThree: Well, SharpBrambles is participating in a #DeputyContactProgramme, and Fireryleader's talking to Starsonmyleaves.

Dustyfur: Do you find Tigerstarsmells following #Teamtigerstar hilarious?

All of Dustyfur's followers agreed.

Theheartofcinder: Lionofthethree, I can't stand in the way of something important.

Hollybushofthecode: I'm not dead, everyone. #I'maliveinthetunnels, and there's more bad news.

Lionofthethree: Go on.

Hollybushofthecode: Thesunofdestiny is causing a battle between #ThunderClan and #WindClan.

Thestripedstar: Have you been reading warrior cats spoilers, Hollybushofthecode? I've got a spoiler for you.

Hollybushof the code: What?

Thestripedtiger: You die in the #Finalbattle between #StarClan and #TheDarkForest.

Hollybushofthecode: What? Where? Flicks through #TheLastHope.

Hollybushofthecode: I die? How?

Thestripedstar: FrostyHawk kills you, and Fireryleader dies as well. So does Thenursecat and Squeakymouse.

Hollybushofthecode: Giving out spoilers is against #Thewarriorcode.

Onthewingsofadove: Why is there a piece of paper with an E in my copy of #TheForgottenWarrior?

JayofThree: It's something to do with #TheMysteriousTwoleg. So far, the letters are "C", "E" and "U"

TheIvyinthepools: We've got to put them together, once we've done that we should be able to identify them.

JayofThree: I think that's Fireryleader calling for us to go to the Gathering.

Chapter One finished. New Twitter users:

Ilikecherriestheyredelicious: Cherrytail.

Imcarryingsageseverywhere: Sagepaw

FrostyHawk: Hawkfrost

Squeakymouse: Mousefur

Thesunofdestiny: Sol.

The character with a ? will make an appearence soon. The C. Thorvoldson scenes is a hint to a future fanfic involving him I have planned in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

If Warrior Cats had Twitter chapter 2: Clan Traditions and hat festivals.

Author's Note: I do not own Warrior Cats or do I own any hat festivals. This chapter involves kittypets. In this chapter, there is a few name changes.I also don't own Daggerstar. I'm just borrowing him for this segment.

At the Gathering...

Theleaderinthemist: Welcome to the #Gathering.

Theresstarsinmybrambles: Just thought you'd know, I am no longer called SharpBrambles. This is following the death of Fireyleader.

Theonlyleader: I would like to announce that we are holding a #hatfestival next moon.

TheBlackfootedleader: What's a #hatfestival, TheOnlyleader?

JayofThree: It's a #festival where everyone wears hats.

Thenonbeliever: Hats are what twolegs wears sometimes, and can be in any shape.

Pawsofcherries: Twolegs are so weird.

Ilikemakinglittlemounds: I agree.

Thebee: Hey, did you know that #ThunderClan has twenty mice in the #freshkillpile, though nobody knows why there's that many.

Notashrinkingviolet: That's quite interesting.

IwentoutandallIgotwasatshirt: Well,#RiverClan cats always have a large feather in their nests. It's a tribute to TailsofFeathers.

Proudtobeaprincess: Wow.

IhateWarmy: Well, my Clan's traditions is that we have grey stones surrounding our camp.

Icrossthestream: What is the best #Famouslastwords ever said by a #Clancat?

TheIvyinthepools: I believe Whiskersofblackbeetles is best.

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

Fireyleader: The subject's went on to #Famouslastwords.

Squeakymouse: Mine were probably the best.

Thegrumpymedic: Well, according to a twoleg television programme, it stated that around 90% of #Famouslastwords would be around a drink.

Fireyleader: If I'd knew that, Thegrumpymedic, I would have asked for a drink of water after I defeated Thestripedtiger, insted of dying from the wounds he gave me.

Snowys'son: What is LionoftheThree doing?

StarClan warriors: I don't know what he's doing, but he probably thinks that the #Gathering is a #fancydress contest.

Hollybushofthecode: I think he's pretending to be a #moviestar.

Fireyleader: Well, it's probably as funny as the time Thereedsrubthewhiskers dressing up as a yatchsman.

Thebrindleishere: He's just got punished by Theresstarsonmybrambles, and made to clean the #Eldersden for a moon.

Heartofoak: *Comes in wearing a hat* What? There's a #hatfestival coming up.

Squeakymouse: Looks like the #Gathering and the #QandA session is over.

Furthatiscold: Did you see the #Openingceremony last quater-moon? Voldemort getting beaten.

Meanwhile, in twolegplace...

Iamcoveredinsmudges: That #QandA session with #TheClans seemed good.

Snowinadrop: Well, I'm actually fascinated with the traditions of every #Clan.

Iwearsocks: I have just discovered that Fireyleader is my #Halfbrother.

Thestone: So, that means I'm related to the #ThunderClan hero. That's a good thing, isn't it.

TheorangecatfromSpain: There is a story about a cat that ate his twoleg's rabbits, in my place.

Idopuzzlesallday: I'm going to my basket. Night all.

That's chapter Two finished. New and Revised Twitter names:

Thestarsinmybrambles: Bramblestar

Pawsofcherries: Cherrypaw

Ilikemakinglittlemounds: Molepaw

Furthatiscold: Frostfur

TailsofFeathers: Feathertail.

Whiskersofblackbeetles: Beetlewhisker.


	4. Chapter 4

If Warrior Cats had Twitter Chapter 3: Birthday Messages and Tournaments.

Author's Note: I do not own Warrior Cats.I do not own Harry Potter.I do not own Twilight. I do not own Fanfiction or Fictionpress.

The next day, in ThunderClan...

Thestarsinmybrambles: Now, everyone. Tomorrow is a big event. Not just that it's PawsofCherries and Ilikemakinglittlemounds' birthdays, but it's also the start of the annual #ClanTournaments.

Thenonbeliever: As well as that it's their birthday tomorrow, but aren't we forgetting that #Worstharrypotterfanfic has got so many commentaries it's unbelievable.

Dustpeltsmells following #TeamDustpelt.

Dustyfur: I'd bet you it's Thestripedtiger.

JayofThree: Great, I cannot believe it. If you don't stop it right now I'll.. £$%££""!*

*JayofThree is disconnected*

Roarofalion: Thewingsofabird, are you there?

LionoftheThree: Who the #StarClan are you?

Roarofalion: An #Ancientcat.

Thestarsinmybrambles: LionoftheThree, you and PawsofCherries are to participate in a #ClanElimationTournament.

PawsofCherries: Great. Not only it's my #Birthday tomorrow, but I've just been picked for a tournament where the loser is elimated.

Ilikemakinglittlemounds: It could have been worse, you could have been reading #MyImmortalCommentaries.

PawsofCherries: You've been reading too many #HarryPotterFanfics.

Thestarsinmybrambles: Well, this time, #TheTournament will be exciting, as it's the #20thTournament we held. As LionoftheThree was the winner a year ago, he has been selected to take part. It's open to previous winners.

BrightCloud: Those #Twolegs like writing #MyImmortalCommentaries, don't they?

TheGreyCat: I agree, it has such a #MarySue character in that fanfic, and they like #MakingFunOf it.

Snowcoveredpoppy: Hey, even #TheAuthorOfThisFanfic doesn't have #MarySues.

TheheartofCinder: Yes, #SheDoesn'tevenWriteThem at all.

Thebreezethroughthedarkfores t: Yes, though I count #HerMuse as one.

Random Thestarsinmybramblesfollower : Well, #He'sNotAMarySue at all.

JayofThree: Who?

OnthewingsofaDove: I just logged onto #SleepstarsFictionpressAccoun t and it says that he is not a #MarySue. But #BellaSwan is.

TheheartofCinder: So, we now know that #SleepstarsMuseIsNotAMarySue. But who the #StarClan is #BellaSwan?

FireyPelt: The #Twoleg from #TheTwilightSaga.

RandomCat: What's #Fictionpress?

FireyPelt: A website where you can write #OrginalStories. Sleepstar #HasAnAccount on there.

RandomCat: Seeing that PawsofCherries is leaving for the #Tournament tomorrow, shall we say #HappyBirthday.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest...

Thestripedtiger: Both LionoftheThree and PawsofCherries will be #Elinmated tomorrow.

Thebreezethroughthedarkfores t: I'll beat LionoftheThree in the #Tournament tomorrow, and win for #WindClan.


	5. Chapter 5

If Warrior Cats had Twitter Chapter Four: Random Google Searches and Clan Elimation Tournaments.

Author's Note: I do not own Warrior Cats, Twitter or Google. I don't own Warmheart or Daggerstar either, they're owned by Really Random Person. I however, own Phoenixfeather.

The next day, on the Island...

FeathersofPhoenix: Welcome to the #20thClanElimationTournament. For #TeamThunderClan we have LionofTheThree, PawsofCherries and Ilikemakinglittlemounds.

Heartthatiswarm: Thank you FeathersofPhoenix, for #TeamRiverClan we have Iwentoutandalligotwasatshirt , Reedsthatrubsthewhiskers, and Frostywing.

IhateWarmy: For #TeamShadowClan we have Ilovethedawn, Nosethatsmellspinetrees, and Scarfromarodent.

FeathersofPhoenix: Finally, for #TeamWindClan, we have Thebreezethroughthedarkfores t, Ihaveleavesonmytail, and TheSuncat.

JayofThree: Get on with the #Tournament, FeathersofPhoenix.

Theivyinthepools: JayofThree, we have a bit of a problem, Onthewingsofadove's been doing #RandomGoogleSearches again.

JayofThree: I want to see if #TeamThunderClan win.

Theivyinthepools: JayofThree, Onthewingsofadove's been saying about a Twolegplace called #BurnhamThorpe.

JayofThree: Okay, Theivyinthepools, I'll go and deal with Thewingsofadove, I think she's been eating one too many voles again.

*JayofThree has logged off*

Onthewingsofadove: That sounds like a very popular Twolegplace *Puts on a hat*

Dustyfur: Stop stealing my hat, Onthewingsofadove. I need it for the #HatFestival next quater-moon. *Yanks hat off*

TheGreyCat: It's just a hat, Dustyfur, let Onthewingsofadove borrow it.

*Onthewingsofadove puts hat back on*

Dustyfur: I hate #Mondays.

Thewingsofaraven: Who was that you were arguing with, Dustyfur?

Dustyfur: That was Onthewingsofadove, she stole my hat I needed for the #HatFestival.

Thewingsofaraven: So, how's Fireypelt?

Dustyfur: He was #KilledintheFinalBattle.

HollybushoftheCode: I decided I wanted to read about what Onthewingsofadove's been doing, and so that I can support LionoftheThree.

Thewingsofaraven: Who's that?

Dustyfur: That's HollybushoftheCode, Fireypelt's granddaughter, and one of those #KilledintheFinalBattle. LionoftheThree and JayofThree are her brothers.

Thewingsofaraven: Oh, well I saw ProudtobeaPrincess the other day, and she was asking about Fireypelt. I'll tell her the next time I see her.

*JayofThree logs back on*

JayofThree: I found out what was Onthewingsofadove's been up to, it turns out she was doing #RandomGoogleSearches. Oh, and #TeamThunderClan won.

*TheSweetestFriend and IHateDogs logs on*

TheSweetestFriend: Okay, the Tigerstarsmells following #TeamTigerstar bit I can get, but for the #Tournament, well I was going to take part, but I died before the first one.

IHateDogs: I died before the #TwelfthTournament, and the #FourteenthTournament was cancelled due to the destruction.

JayofThree: I heard about your death, IHateDogs, you and BrightCloud decided to sneak out of camp because TheBlueColouredStar made Thenonbeliever a #Warrior, and you came face-to-face with the dogs, and they killed you.

IHateDogs: That was a #HorribleWayToDie.

TheSweetestFriend: I died after sharing a mouse with TheBlueColouredStar and MyTailDoesn'tHaveRoses. The mouse was poisoned, this was the day TheStripedStar was born, I got so ill I I'd better get going, #StarClan might be wondering where we were.

*TheHollybushoftheCode, IHateDogs and TheSweetestFriend logged out*

JayofThree: Shall we ask LionoftheThree about the #Tournament?

Everyone else: Yes.

New Tweeters:

Frostywing: Icewing

Nosethatsmellspinetrees: Pinenose

Scarfromarodent: Ratscar

Ihaveleavesonmytail: Leaftail

TheSuncat: Sunstrike

MyTailDoesn'tHaveRoses: Rosetail

**Author's Note: I really did do some Random Google Searches.**


	6. Chapter 6

If Warrior Cats had Twitter Chapter Five: More Searches, random discoveries and the Full Tournament.

Author's Note: I do Not own Warrior Cats or anything in this chapter, not even the High Speed Two.

In the ThunderClan camp, Bramblestar was tired. He had spent all day organiazing patrols and generally being a clan leader. Picking up his laptop, he logged into his Twitter account and began reading some of the tweets other cats thought.

ProudtobeaPrincess: My #Twolegs aren't happy about the #HighSpeedTwo.

ThestarsinmyBrambles: Why?

ProudtobeaPrincess: It's going to take them #20Years to finish.

IAmCoveredInSmudges: ProudtobeaPrincess, get this. #Twolegs discovered a body under a #CarPark.

ThestarsinmyBrambles: Wait, what?

IAmCoveredInSmudges: Honest. It's over #TheNews.

JayofThree: How did it get there?

IAmCoveredInSmudges: Where the #CarPark is was once a #Church. The #Church got destroyed and the site later became a #CarPark. I could have told you more.

IAmCoveredInSmudges: But there wasn't enough room.

ProudtobeaPrincess: Recently, a group of #Archealogists from an #University decided to try to find the #Church and dug up part of #TheCarPark.

ThestarsinmyBrambles: What happened?

IAmCoveredInSmudges: They found the body, under the # turned out that it is actually that of a #King.

JayofThree: That's a significant discovery.

LionoftheThree: What are you talking about?

JayofThree: We're talking about the discovery of a #Twoleg in a #CarPark.

LionoftheThree: Why is it significant?

JayofThree: It's that of a #King.

ProudtobeaPrincess: It was discovered that the remains they found was #KilledinBattle in #1485.

LionoftheThree: Shall we look for a long lost cat in our #Territory, JayofThree?

JayofThree: Yes.

Meanwhile, Dovewing was doing even more google searches.

OnthewingsofaDove: What happens if I type in #Mitchell#Indiand in #Google?

Five minutes later...

OnthewingsofaDove: Now what about #Claremore, #Oklahoma?

Ten minutes later...

OnthewingsofaDove: What happens if I type in #Chalkboard #Gag?

After reading about Chalkboard gags on Google, Dovewing decided to continue her random Google searches tomorrow.

Meanwhile, outside of Camp, Lionblaze and Jayfeather was digging when they came across the remains of a cat.

LionoftheThree: JayofThree, look what I found?

JayofThree: Could it be Fallen Leaves?

LionoftheThree: Don't know.

The two toms took the remains to Jayfeather's den.

**For those of you that didn't know, there was a discovery of a king under a car park in Leicester. Also, the High Speed Two is going to take Twenty years to finish. The searches Dovewing did in this chapter are what I have done recently. Sorry about the tournament, but it will be included soon. The reason why Smudge couldn't finish his tweet was because he had exceeded the character limit.**


	7. Chapter 7

If Warrior Cats had Twitter Chapter 6: Film Awards Season and Hollyleaf's Questions.

Author's Note: I do not own Warrior Cats, Twitter, any Film Awards or anything else in this chapter. I only own Silverpaw.

In StarClan, Hollyleaf logged onto her Twitter account and began looking at the tweets.

MyPawsArentSilver: I've heard rumours that #TheDawnofTheClans series is set in #TwolegTime of #The1960's, HollybushoftheCode. Is it ture?

HollybushoftheCode: I think it is, MyPawsArentSilver, and anyway, what is #The1960's?

MyPawsArentSilver: A #TimePeriod in #TwolegTime involving #TwolegsVisitingStarClan, amongst #OtherThings.

HollybushoftheCode: Wait, what? *Logs on a webpage explaining twoleg history*

MyPawsArentSilver: Well?

HollybushoftheCode: You were right about #The1960's in #TwolegHistory.

ProudToBeAPrincess: HollybushoftheCode, I heard you're answering questions. I have an interesting question for you.

HollybushoftheCode: Go on

ProudToBeAPrincess: How's Thenonbeliever?

HollybushoftheCode: He's fine.

Meanwhile, in ThunderClan, Dovewing was bored so she logged in to her Twitter after doing another random google search.

OnTheWingsofDoves: So, I typed in #31stJanuary1971 on #GoogleSearch, and I found some fascinating facts.

LionOfTheThree: How many times do WingsthatisWhite have to tell you not to do #GoogleSearches.

OnTheWingsofDoves: Four Times.

WingsthatisWhite: Exactly, you seemed to be getting obsessed over #GoogleSearches.

TheIvyinthePools: I think she needs to go to Kitsshouldn'tbeWarrior's #RehabCentre.

OnTheWingsofDoves: No! You're not taking me alive.

With that, Dovewing ran to the Warrior's Den.

On the other side of the Lake, RiverClan's Film Awards Festival was getting underway.

TheLeaderintheMist: Okay, TheReedsrubtheWhiskers, has the trophies arrived?

TheReedsrubtheWhiskers: I don't know where they are. I'm following them with a tracker.

TheLeaderintheMist: May I have a look?

Mistystar approaches Reedwhisker's computer, looks at the Trophy Tracking page and gasps in shock.

Meanwhile, in SkyClan, Leafstar was on patrol with Billystorm, Sharpclaw and Cherrytail when a strange package was found.

Starsonmyleaves: This package isn't supposed to be delivered here.

TheSharpnessoftheClaws: Where should it be delivered.

TailsofCherries: It says #RiverClan on the box.

Leafstar and the patrol then headed back to the camp and posted a message on Twitter.

**Sorry it's been a while, with slight Writer's Block on this chapter. Coming Soon: Will RiverClan get their trophies for their film festival? What event will happen in ThunderClan? **


	8. Chapter 8

If Warrior Cats Had Twitter Chapter 7: Hat Festivals, Star Sabers and Cameos.

**Author's Note: I do not own Warrior Cats, Pokemon, Twilight, Twitter, Harry Potter or Transformers. I only own Harold,Keanu and Falconpaw.**

Bramblestar made his way to the ThunderClan camp when he saw Falconpaw, a young, mottled brown tomcat coming up to him. "No sign of trouble on the borders with WindClan and ShadowClan. But you have to keep an eye on Dovewing. She has been saying about a creature called a "Sylveon" while making her hat for the Hat Festival." As the two cats made their way back to the camp Bramblestar saw his deputy, Squrrielflight, chatting to Leafpool. As soon as she spotted her mate she sternly said to him "You have to check your Twitter feed for anything new. It's been over fourteen months since you last checked." With that Bramblestar headed to his den. Logging him into his Twitter account he began to read the messages. Which went like this:

The First Hogwarts Champion: How did I end up here?

The Awesome Keanu: Where Harold?

The FirstHogwarts Champion: By a lake. It's probably that Celenea Pine tree Apple Lilly Ledbetter person again.

The Awesome Keanu: Harold, she's at #Hogwarts.

Bramblestar thought _Why am I following these two?_ before resuming his catchup on Twitter.

ILOVEEDWARD4EVA: Oh Edward, I love you forever.

The First Hogwarts Champion: I'd rather return to #Hogwarts than stay here any longer.

TWILIGHTFANS4EVA: Stupid wizard, not just getting lost but you don't know the meaning of love.

The First Hogwarts Champion: Actually, I do. I just see Felicia McNamara as a friend.

TWILIGHTFANS4EVA: Well, there's no love at #Hogwarts.

The First Hogwarts Champion:*Puts hand over his heart* Madame, how rude.

On The Wings Of A Dove: Sylveon!

Bramblestar sighed. It was bad enough with the Fangirl arguing with Harold Browne, whoever he was, but for Dovewing to interrupt the row just when it started to get interesting was too much. Besides, the Plan's annual Hat Festival was starting shortly and the way his cats were behaving it would be a miracle if they got there in time. Just as he was about to log off a new message popped up which read:

Jay Of pThree: Does anyone know where to find a #StarSaber?

Lion Of The Three: Better find one Autobot or two Decepticons. Why?

Jay Of Three: Cause it could come in handy one day.

Sighing, Bramblestar got up. _Why must I be surrounded by idiots on Twitter?_ As he was about to switch the Computer another new message popped up.

The First Triwizard Champion: Help! Edward Cullen has got me!

Glancing up at the screen, Bramblestar thought "Rescue Harold or go to the Hat Festival?" But before he could make his mind up another message popped up.

Jay Of Three: *Cuts through Harold's bonds* There, safe?

The First Hogwarts Champion: Thanks. *Harold vanishes*

Jay Of Three: Well, better return this back and get ready for the Hat Festival.

Bramblestar reminded himself to do the same, and switching off the Computer he picked up a hat to wear and placed on to his head. As he began to get the Clan together Jayfeather emerged. Leafpool asked "Where did you go?" Jayfeather muttered "I'll tell you after the festival." On the Island the Cats Had gathered under a moonlit sky as Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader announced the start of the festival. Very soon the festival was drawing to an end, with Dovewing's dove hat winning the "Weirdest Hat Award" and ten mice. But that was the only prize ThunderClan won that day.

So that's Chapter 7 done. Twitter names:

The First Triwizard Champion: Harold Browne.

The Awesome Keanu: Keanu Thompson

ILOVEEDWARD4EVA: Bella Swan

TWILIGHTFANS4EVA: Unnamed Twilight fan.

To clarify: Due to Celenea's meddling with a Time Turner which sent her to Harold's time period which ended up sending Harold and his friends to the present is a Parody Sue.


End file.
